


A Holiday Goodbye - The Missing Scenes

by Redhead1309



Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead1309/pseuds/Redhead1309
Summary: Aaron's about to go on holiday but Liv gives Robert the wrong idea about who with. Will Aaron set him straight or leave Robert to his concerns.





	A Holiday Goodbye - The Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Between Aaron and Liv's scenes last week, with Aaron now on holiday with his 'friends from France' and Liv moved into the Dingles homestead, I felt there was something missing by the way of a scene with Robert as they haven't spoken since Robert crashed Aaron's date with the Doctor in the pub.  
> This is my take on what was missing. Enjoy!

Robert watched Aaron and Liv put a holdall and a rucksack into the boot of Aaron's car along with two boxes before they slipped back inside Mill Cottage. He'd gone to see Diane and was looking out of one of the front bedrooms of the B&B when he saw them, suddenly not listening to his step-mother's ramblings and only focused on his family going about their business. Except they weren't his family anymore. 

He needed to speak to Liv, to try and explain why he'd lied and shouted at her in front of Rebecca. He hated the thought of her thinking bad of him. He'd try to speak to Aaron too but he didn't dare to go and knock on the door, fearful of finding the perfect doctor sitting on the sofa that Robert had spent ages choosing. 

Movement outside his former home caught his eye as Aaron and Liv walked up the path and in the direction of David's Shop. Suddenly they stopped, before Aaron turned back towards the house, while Liv carried on her journey.

"Sorry Diane, just remembered I need to catch up with Bernice, can we do this later?" Robert asked, already out the door and halfway down the stairs before she could answer. 

He headed towards the shop, determined to clear the air and get Liv back on side as she was his only hope of getting through to Aaron.

.......

"Left my wallet on the table," Aaron said as he suddenly stopped at the end of the drive. 

They were going to the shop to get Lisa some flowers to say thank you for letting Liv stay with them and some snacks for Aaron's journey. David's wasn't cheap but Aaron wasn't going to pay the rip-off prices at the airport. 

"I'll catch you up," he told his sister as he made his way back to the front door.

Liv carried on, each step giving her a lighter feeling knowing Aaron was finally doing something for himself for a change.

.......

Liv was debating which of the posh over-priced crisps would be going in the basket when Robert burst into the shop, causing everyone to look up, Liv included. 

"Can we talk?" He asked the teenager tentatively.

"Nothing to talk about!" She snapped back and turned to study the next row of shelves. 

"Liv, please. You know I'm sorry and I'd never hurt you..."

"That why I ended up in Hotten General then? Whatever you did or didn't do doesn't matter anymore Robert. It doesn't matter to me and it certainly doesn't matter to Aaron."

"If you'd just let me explain," Robert begged.

"You don't need to because we don't care. Move on Robert. We have!"

Robert's shoulders dropped and he looked at the floor, not making eye contact. "Yeah I could see that when I saw Doctor Perfect and Aaron having lunch in the pub."

Liv could see how Robert's whole demeanour had changed at the mention of Alex. Obviously he didn't know that it was over before it had even begun.

"They have really hit it off, proper smitten if you ask me. They're off on holiday."

Robert's head snapped up. "What?"

"Yeah, I'm off to stay with Zak and Lisa and Aaron's off to meet lover boy at the airport. Two weeks of sea, sand and... well you know the rest!"

Tears threatened to fall as Robert struggled to hold in all his emotions. It was more serious than even he had thought if Aaron was willing to palm Liv off on the Dingles five minutes after she'd got back. They'd had to cancel their plans when she turned up in their lives.

"You know if the holiday goes well, I can see him moving in. It's a proper love job!"

With that Robert turned and headed for the door. He had to get out of their before he lost it. So focused on making his escape, he didn't realise that as he went to push the door, it was already being pulled open and he collided straight into Aaron.

"Steady!" Aaron called but Robert didn't even look at him. Aaron knew Robert well enough to know something had him seriously rattled and he called after him but he was already half way up Main Street.

He spotted Liv looking way too pleased with herself. 

"What have you said?" He asked.

"Nothing," Liv replied. "Well nothing that wouldn't make sure he kept his distance." 

"Liv, he looked really upset. Tell me what you said to him now else neither of us is going anywhere?"

"I only told him you were going on holiday..."

Aaron wasn't buying that. "And?"

"And the lovely Doctor Alex was going with you. May have laid it on a bit thick how much you and the Doc were getting on."

Aaron rubbed his hand across his forehead, he didn't need this right now - and neither did Robert. Breaking up was hard enough. 

"Why did you say all that? You know there's nothing going on with me and Alex?"

"Yeah but Rob doesn't. Serve him right to hurt for once!"

"He is hurting though, Liv. We both are. So the last thing we need is you making it even worse."

"Sorry, I just wanted to make him suffer I suppose," Liv answered feeling guilty.

"Yeah well, think first 'eh. How am I supposed to leave you for a couple of weeks if I can't leave you in the shop for five minutes?" 

Aaron took the basket out of Liv's hand and headed for the till, with Liv following behind. 

She nudged her big brother's arm. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just get so angry when I see him because we were going to be so happy together and he ruined it. I won't speak to him again, I promise." 

"It wasn't just Robert that ruined everything, Liv. I played my part too. And I don't want you to ignore him. You and him bonded while I was in prison and I know you miss him. So talk to him if you want but don't tell lies because that's how we got here in the first place."

Liv nodded, thinking about how upset Robert looked when he left the shop and how disappointed Aaron looked now. 

"You're still going on holiday though aren't you. I've not messed it up for you?"

Aaron could see the worry on Liv's face. "Yeah I'm still going but best behaviour while I'm away. Ok?"

"Ok," Liv promised.

.......

Aaron's driving back from Wishing Well cottage, having deposited Liv with Lisa, when he spots Robert leaning on the bridge, looking down at the water. 

Before he can question what he's doing, Aaron pulls over and gets out of the car. 

"Don't jump, its not worth it," he calls to Robert, awkwardly laughing. 

Robert looks up, startling at seeing Aaron standing there. He hadn't even heard Aaron's footsteps, let alone the car pull up. 

"What?" he said, confused. 

"You looked like you were going to jump."

"Might be easier all round," Robert replied, half joking yet half serious.

Aaron stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. Robert could see him moving from foot to foot and could tell Aaron wanted to get something off his chest. He knew his husband too well. Robert decided to put him out of his misery and make it easy for him. 

"Liv told me you're heading off on holiday... with Alex"

"Yeah," Aaron replied. "To the holiday. But I'm not going with Alex. Liv was just trying to wind you up."

"Well she certainly did that," Robert answered while letting out a breath he'd been holding since he left the shop, releasing the knot in his stomach. 

"Its not happening, me and Alex. Never started to be honest. I'm... I'm not ready to move on just yet."

Robert didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The relief that Aaron wasn't ready only jarred by the nervousness of 'just yet', making it inevitable that it would happen one day. He tried to compose himself. 

"Well, I guess I am a tough act to follow," Robert joked, resorting to bravado as the best way of coping.

Aaron just sniggered, and stood swaying from side to side, not knowing what to say next.

"Have a good time then," Robert said, filling the void. "I hope Zak and Lisa know what they've let themselves in for."

"Liv misses you, you know. She's angry now but she won't always be. Maybe keep an eye on her for me, just check she's ok if you get the chance?"

Robert looked at Aaron, his face so open and honest and it was like a punch in the chest.

"Course," was all he could muster. 

They stood for what felt like ages but in reality was seconds, just taking each other in before Aaron sort of smiled and shrugged and headed towards his car. 

Robert watched as he climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine. He called out his name.

"Aaron... Aaron..." he took a deep breath not sure Aaron could hear him. 

"You know," Robert cried. 

Aaron pulled away in his car, a single tear escaping down his cheek. 

"I know,' he whispered.

The End


End file.
